Call of Duty: Black Ops
Call of Duty: Black Ops – siódma część serii Call of Duty. Prequel gry Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Została stworzona przez Treyarch i wyprodukowana przez Activision. Gra ukazała się 9 listopada 2010 na PC oraz na konsole XBOX 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii oraz Nintendo DS. Do gry wydano cztery dodatki: First Strike, Escalation, Annihilation i Rezurrection. Fabuła Gra wprowadza nas w fabułę od samego uruchomienia produkcji. Na początku, w menu głównym, nasza postać jest przywiązana do krzesła elektrycznego i przebywa w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. W chwili rozpoczęcia kampanii nic się nie zmienia. Zostajemy przez śledczych zasypani masą tajemniczych pytań, dotyczących liczb pojawiających się na ekranie telewizorów. Widać że nasz bohater o imieniu Alex Mason, nie jest w dobrej sytuacji. Pod wpływem tortur przypomina mu się jego misja, podczas której miał zabić Fidela Castro.Okazał się on jednak sobowtórem i musieli uciekać samolotem. Mason, widząc, że jego przyjaciele nie wydostaną się bez zniszczenia dział przeciwlotniczych, wyskoczył z rozpędzającego się samolotu i pobiegł do najbliższego działa, z którego zniszczył baterię przeciwlotniczą. Został złapany, uwięziony i wywieziony do łagru Workuta, gdzie poznał Wiktora Reznowa. Podniósł tam bunt, zabijając jednego ze strażników. Bunt jednak został stłumiony przez użycie gazu łzawiącego. Mason razem z Reznowem uciekli wtedy z Workuty na motocyklach następnie wskakując na jadący pociąg. Reznow jednak nie wskoczył i powiedział, że to jego (Masona) wolność. Wtedy Mason się obudził i zadano mu kolejne pytania na temat numerów. Po tym bohater przyleciał razem z agentem Hudson`em do Pentagonu, gdzie został przyjęty przez sekretarza obrony. Dostał tam od prezydenta Kennedy'ego misję zabicia Dragowicza. Wraz z Woods'em dostajemy się na teren kosmodromu Bajkonur. Razem z Woods`em na początku zabijemy 2 żołnierzy, by przebrać się w rosyjskie mundury. Dalej zabijemy żołnierzy w wieży i uratujemy Weaver`a złapanego przez Krawczenke, zastępce Dragowicza na początku misji. Kiedy się o nas dowiedzą rosyjscy żołnierze, zdejmiemy mundur i zaczniemy otwarcie walczyć z Rosjanami. Kiedy Dragowicz wystrzeli rakietę w kierunku USA, Mason wystrzelił rakietę Walkiria w wyrzutni i naprowadzi pocisk na rakietę niszcząc tym samym nie tylko rakiete, ale także przez to jego zespół musiał zejść do podziemi, gdzie wybił naukowców. Nie znalazł jednak Dragowicza, ale wycofując się z bazy natrafił na jego pędzącą limuzyne, którą zniszczył i potwierdził wykonanie zadania. Po tym śledczy pytają go czy pamięta że Jason Hudson dostał misję złapania doktora Clarke'a, który opracował formułę Nova 6 i przesłuchania go z Weaverem. Przed powiedzeniem wszystkiego o Nova 6 pojawili się żołnierze Dragowicza.Jason Hudson, Grigorij Weaver i Doktor Clarke zdołali przetrwać atak żołnierzy Dragowicza i musieli wtedy szybko uciekać bo w pomieszczeniu w którym byli pojawił się gaz Novy 6. Po niektórych walkach gdy Hudson może spokojnie spytać Clarka gdzie jest stacja nadawcza, przed powiedzeniem dokładnych informacji, Clarke został zastrzelony w głowę przez rosyjskiego snajpera, Hudson i Weaver zdołali uciec i zostali ocaleni przez Amerykańskich żołnierzy. Potem z retrospekcji Masona, przenosimy się do opowiedzianej Masonowi opowieści Reznowa. Został on po II Wojnie Światowej wysłany do Arktyki, gdzie powinny się znajdować rakiety V-2. Reznow, razem z Dimitrim Petrenką, Dragowiczem, Krawczenką i zespołem ludzi przejął niewielką wioskę i zaatakował okręt, na którym był Steiner - jeden z ludzi pracujących nad Novą 6. Zaprowadził on żołnierzy radzieckich do rakiet V-2, a potem pokazał Dragowiczowi gaz Nova 6. Dragowicz chciał zobaczyć działanie gazu, i zagazował i tym samym zabił Petrenkę i kilku innych żołnierzy. Za to Reznov znienawidził Dragowicza, Krawczenkę, Steinera i Clarke'a. Wtedy do walki wkroczył SAS, też chcący pozyskać te ważne bronie. Reznow uciekł zanim zaminowany okręt został zniszczony, po tym trafił do Workuty. Wtedy przechodzimy do wspomnień Masona. Został on wysłany do Wietnamu, gdzie panuje wojna. W tym czasie zaczęła się ofensywa Tet i Mason, Woods i inni Amerykanie wręcz bohatersko bronili bazy zaopatrzeniowej. Po tej misji Vietkong zaatakował miasto Hue, gdzie przebywał człowiek który podobno zdradził Amerykanów. Oddział miał za zadanie schwytanie go. Podczas szturmu na miasto helikopter w którym był gracz został zestrzelony. Tym zdrajcą okazał się Reznow, w co Mason nie chciał uwierzyć. Odział musiał uciekać z Hue, gdyż na nich nacierało tysiące żołnierzy Wietnamu północnego. Mason, Woods, Bowman i Reznow dostali rozkaz zabicia Krawczenki, jednak ich helikopter został zestrzelony, a piloci zabici. Reszta załogi uwolniła się z tonącego śmigłowca i przepłynęła pod ostrzałem do łudek, skąd, mając osłonę, zabiła napastników. Po przejściu niewielkiego obszaru podzielili się na 2 grupy. Kiedy się złączyli, zaatakowali niewielką wioskę opanowaną przez Vietkong. Potem Mason, Swift i Reznow zeszli do tuneli by złapać Krawczenkę. Swift został zabity przez wietnamczyka. Potem Reznow i Mason przeszli przez labirynt tuneli by dotrzeć do kryjówki Krawczenki, nie zaznali go tam jednak. Odsłuchali zato krótką informację na temat działania Novy 6 na człowieku. Kiedy Mason otworzy drzwi by wyjść na zewnątrz, tunele zaczną się walić, a bohater będzie zmuszony się czołgać. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz gracz wskoczył do Helikoptera. Następnie będzie uczestniczył w kolejnej próbie odnalezienia Krawczenki, płynąc poduszkowcem rzeką do miejsca w którym się on znajduje. Po dotarciu do brzegu nawiązała się walka pomiędzy Amerykanami a Wietnamczykami. Amerykanie po dużych stratach weszli do rozbitego samolotu, który nagle został zniszczony przez radziecki helikoper, a Mason został złapany przez Krawczenkę. Cała ich grupa została uznana za zabitych. Po jakimś czasie Wietnamczyczy kazali Bowman`owi zagrać w rosyjską ruletkę. Bowman został zabity za pyskowanie oficerowi. Potem przyszła kolej na Woods`a. Niechciał on jednak zginąć i razem z Mason`em zabił kilku Wietnamczyków. Potem gonili uciekającego Krawczenkę. Znaleźli helikopter Mi-24 i zabili wietnamczyków strzegących go. Potem wsiedli i polecieli zabić Krawczenkę. Po drodze zniszczyli część szlaku Ho Chi Minha. Zniszczyli także 3 śmigłowce przeciwnika. Potem wylądowali i weszli do jaskini w której powinien być Krawczenka. Wtedy odezwał się głos jakiegoś amerykańskiego jeńca. Po krótkiej walce uwolniono go. Tym jeńcem okazał się Reznow. We trójkę poszli zabić Krawczenkę. Przedostali się do pokoju w którym przebywał, jednak ten obezwładnił Mason`a i Woods`a. Kiedy Krawczenko podszedł by zabić Mason`a wtedy Woods poderwał się by do tego nie dopuścić. Niestety Krawczenko zdołał wyciągnąć zawleczkę od granatów. Woods, by uratować Mason`a, pchnął Krawczenkę i zarazem siebie przez jedno z okien zanim granaty wybuchły. Wtedy graczowi ukazał się Reznow. Po chwili Mason wrócił do teraźniejszości. Wyjawił śledczym o misji Hudson`a. Miał on i Weaver znaleść dane na temat Novy 6. Po jakimś czasie odnaleźli dane na temat miejsc uwolnienia Novy 6 na terenie USA za pomocą ukrywających się uśpionych agentów. Po chwili musieli uciekać przed lawiną spowodowaną wybuchem min. Nic się im jednak nie stało. Mason razem z Reznowem ruszyli na wyspę Odrodzenia . Tam zabili ostatniego z celów Reznowa - Stainera. Jednak CSI chciało go żywego. Przed jego śmiercią Mason usłyszał: " Nie Mason, nie wiesz co my ci zrobiliśmy. " Wtedy Reznow go zastrzelił. Ale po tym przybyli Weaver i Hudson. Przybyli oni z drugiej strony wyspy by złapać Steinera. Najpierw byli w czołgu, lecz gdy helikopery zrzuciły gaz Nova 6 wysiedli z czołgu i założyli maski przeciwgazowe. Po przedarciu się przez wioskę doszli do laboratorium badawczego. Widzieli tam Masona przedstawiającego się jako Wiktor Reznow. Strzelił on zanim Hudson i Wever go obezwładnili. Tak Mason znalazł się na przesłuchaniu. Śledczy, mając niewiele czasu, wyszedł do Masona. Okazało się że to był Hudson. Powiedział on, że Reznow nie jest tym o czym Mason myśli. On jednak uderzył Hudsona i wyszedł z sali. idąc korytarzem przypominały mu się kolejne rzeczy: stół operacyjny na którym miał zostać operowany i zaprogramowany jako najlepszy szpieg Dragowicza. Znalazł się także w pokoju wypełnionym zdjęciami z Reznowem. Zauważył także start jakiejś rakiety. Wchodząc do innego pokoju i miejąc halucynacje zaatakował go Hudson. Ten, kiedy Mason odzyskał przytomność, powiedział mu o tym, że Reznow od 5 lat nie żyje, zginął podczas ucieczki z Workuty. On był tylko wymysłem świadomości Masona. Wtedy Mason odpowiedział na pytanie skąd są nadawane liczby. Przypomniał sobie o okręcie Rusałka będącym na Kubie. Rusałka została natychmiastowa zaatakowana przez Amerykanów. Po zajęciu okrętu Mason sprzeciwił się Weaverovi który chciał się wycofać. Mason i Hudson wyruszyli zabić Dragowicza na podwodnej platwormie, a Weaver zaakceptował ich decyzję. Kiedy pod wodą dopłyneli do tajnej bazy, natychmiast poszli zabić Dragowicza. Zniszczyli przy okazji cały sprzęt i platforma została zalana jednak Hudson i Mason się uratowali.thumb|Banner Call of Duty: Black Ops na targach [[E3]] Postacie *Alex Mason - jedna z grywalnych postaci. komandos US. Marines, pomocnik CIA.Przyjaciel Woodsa. *Frank Woods - dowódca oddziału w którym służą Mason i Bowman, uznany za zmarłego w 1968 uciekł z Hanoi Hilto w 1972 i powrócił do służby *Joseph Bowman - członek drużyny Woodsa. Przyjaciel Masona. Zabity w czasie tortur na granicy Laosu. *Jason Hudson - jedna z grywalnych postaci. Agent NSA. *Wiktor Reznow - stary znajomy z Call of Duty: World at War. Pomaga Masonowi w wielu misjach. Razem uciekali z obozu pracy w Workucie. W jednej z misji w czasie II wojny światowej sterujemy nim. *Dmitrij Petrenko - bohater również z Call of Duty: World at War. Zostaje zabity gazem Nova 6 w 1945 *Nikita Dragowicz - okrutny rosyjski generał. Wysłał Masona i Reznowa do Workuty. *Lew Krawczenko - prawa ręka Dragowicza. *Friedrich Steiner - nazistowski naukowiec SS. Reznow chciał go zabić, lecz posłuchał rozkazu i wziął go żywego do niewoli. Steiner pracował nad gazem Nova 6. Broń i wyposażenie Multiplayer Tryb multiplayer cechuje się dużą szybkością i dynamiką gry Mapy *Array *Cracuhyyud *Crisis *Firing Range *Grid *Hanoi *Havana *Jungle *Launch *Nuketown *Radiation *Summit *Villa *WMD *Berlin Wall (DLC) *Discovery (DLC) *Stadium (DLC) *Kowloon (DLC) *Hotel (DLC) *Convoy (DLC) *Zoo (DLC) *Stockpile (DLC) *Hangar 18 (DLC) *Drive-In (DLC) *Silo (DLC) *Hazard (DLC) Killstreaki *Samolot szpiegowski *RC-XD *Samolot zakłócający *Wieżyczka SAM *Pakiet wspomagający *Zrzut napalmu *Działko strażnicze *Drużyna moździerzy *Atak śmigłowca *Rakiety walkiria *Blackbird *Pędzący grom *Strzelec śmigłowca *Psy obronne *Śmigłowiec szturmowy Tryb Zombie W Black Ops powraca również tryb zombie, znany z Call of Duty: World at War. Mapy w trybie zombie *Kino der Toten *"Five" *Dead Ops Arcade *Ascension (DLC) *Call of the Dead (DLC) *Shangri-La (DLC) *Moon (DLC) *Nacht Der Untoten (DLC) *Verrückt (DLC) *Shi No Numa (DLC) *Der Riese (DLC) Wymagania sprzętowe *Procesor: Core 2 Duo E6600 / Phenom X3 8750 *Ram: 2 GB *Karta graficzna: 256 MB, DirectX 9.0c i Shader 3.0 (GeForce 8600GT / Radeon X1950Pro ) *System operacyjny: Windows XP / Vista / 7 *Twardy dysk: ok. 12 GB wolnego miejsca Ciekawostki *W głównem menu gry, podczas gdy siedzimy na krześle, możemy z niego wstać wciskając szybko spację lub trigerry (L2 i R2 gdy gramy na PlayStation, LT i RT gdy gramy na XBOX'ie 360. *Jest to jak na razie pierwsze i jedyne Call of Duty, gdzie jest "interaktywne" menu. *Po przełączeniu na tryb zombie osoba przed nami w oknie odejdzie, a przyjdzie zombie. *Za krzesłem, na którym siedzimy znajduje się komputer, którego możemy używać. *Kiedy jesteśmy w trybie zombie, gdy możemy wybrać pomiędzy Solo a Online nie możemy wstać z krzesła, jednak podczas wciskania spacji postać dalej będzie próbowała się uwolnić. *Za uwolnienie się z krzesła dostajemy osiągnięcie. * Po wpisaniu w komputerze "ZORK" otrzymujemy osiągnięcie i możemy zagrać w grę ZORK z 1979 roku. * Przez graczy jest uważana za jedną z najbardziej klimatycznych części serii. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Seria Black Ops